


we don’t know how to plan weddings

by astrangepurplefairy



Series: the adventures of a wild sprace’s apartment [31]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M, Sprace Apartment AU, Wedding Planning, just gays supporting gays, newsbians, sprace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 07:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20272045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrangepurplefairy/pseuds/astrangepurplefairy
Summary: race and spot are having trouble wedding planning so they call for backup





	we don’t know how to plan weddings

**Author's Note:**

> hi my loves!!  
important message in the notes at the bottom so please enjoy this but also read that  
enjoy!!

Race groaned and clicked his phone off, dropping his head onto the table. Spot, without lifting his gaze, reached over to run a comforting hand through his fiancé’s hair.

“What’s wrong, bubba?”

“This is hard.” Race let out a weak laugh. “The caterer we had in mind has a conflict on September 18th, which means we’ll have to find another, and I can’t figure out what flowers we should order because we don’t know our colors yet.” He groaned. “I’m not cut out for this, baby.”

Spot pursed his lips to one side, and then nodded and picked up his phone, dialing.

“Who are you calling?” Race asked, raising his head.

Spot just grinned. “Hello? Yeah. Hey, we need your help, how quick can you guys be over here? Amazing.”

Race smiled at him.

Kath and Sarah stepped into the apartment thirteen minutes later, an enormous binder and a bottle of wine in hand.

“Alright, my loves,” Kath set the binder down and slapped it. “Let’s get to work.”

Race groaned.

—

“What do you mean you haven’t chosen your colors?” Sarah screeched, holding her head in her hands.

“We haven’t had the time,” Spot objected, shrugging.

Sarah just gaped. “ _They’re colors._ ”

“Okay.” Kath butted in, smiling kindly. “Here’s what we’re gonna do. On the count of three, you’ll both say your favorite color, and we can go from there. Sound good?” She didn’t wait for an answer. “Good. 1, 2, 3!”

In tandem, they both said, “Red.” And then, in sync again, “Nice.”

Kath nodded. “Good, that’s good, we can work with red!” She said excitedly, and opened the monstrous binder to a page just filled with different colored scraps of fabric. “Okay, okay, how’s this for red?” She pointed to a deep, burgundy sort of color, and grinned when they nodded. “Which, we could pair with _this_ white,” she turned the page and pointed to a just-barely-off-white. “And _this_ gray.”  Another page turn, and she landed on a deep, smooth gray color, that matched beautifully with the other two.

“That’s... totally perfect, wow,” Spot said, eyebrows somewhere in his hairline. “How do you do that?”

Sarah leaned over to kiss Kath’s cheek. “Because she’s perfect.” She looked at her wife for a second, and then snapped back into planning mode. “Right! Flowers, I need your thoughts.”

“Lilies.” Race said immediately, and Spot smiled at him. “White ones, obviously.” He chuckled bashfully.

“Not roses.” Spot chimes in, and Sarah unhooks an entire page from the binder, tossing it across the room.

“Red hyacinth, then.” She pointed to a picture of the aforementioned flower, moving to place it beside the picture of the white lilies. “And we can add some green sprigs, to make the whole thing come alive!” She clapped excitedly. “It’ll be perfect!”

They grinned at the same moment, watching Sarah bounce slightly in her seat, and then Kath cuts in. “Onto food!”

Race and Spot exchanged a look and grabbed each other’s hands under the table.

—

It was three hours before they decided to be finished for the night, and Sarah immediately popped open the wine and scooped Munch into her arms, plopping down on the couch. Her wife, Spot and Race joined her moments later.

“This reminds me of when we were planning our wedding, Kit.” Sarah murmured, leaning into Kath’s side and handing her the wine.

Race pouted sweetly at the nickname as Kath took a long chug from the bottle. “I remember. It was hell.”

Spot laughed and then grabbed Race’s hand. “So, any marriage advice?” He asked.

Kath and Sarah exchanged a look, passing the bottle off to Race. “You guys have been dating for two years already, I’m sure it won’t be all that different.” Kath said, shrugging slightly.

“No,” Sarah shook her head. “They’re right, marriage is different. Do you remember how different it was for us?”

Kath thought for a moment, and then nodded. “That’s fair.” She turned to them. “All I can stress is communication. Don’t ever ice each other out.” Sarah snuggled into her side, smiling.

“Oh, and honeymoon sex is amazing.” Sarah added, giggling when Kath pinched her side. Race and Spot just laughed, and Spot took a swig of wine. “I always thought you two would get married first, even before Kit and I.” She adds after a moment.

Race’s brows shoot up. “Really?” He and Spot say at the same time, and then grin at each other.

Kath nods. “I thought that too.” She chuckles. “I figured, out of anyone, you two would be the ones to randomly get married right out of college. It would last, of course it would, I just figured it would be wild and all.” She laughed with them. “But I’m glad you’re making a whole ordeal.”

Spot shrugged. “Race is too gay not to have a whole ordeal.”

“Yeah,” Race nodded, grinning. “He’s right.”

Sarah and Kath smiled at them, and Sarah made grabby hands for the wine. “So,” She started, once she’d got it. One of her brows was arched mischievously, like an imp. “When do you think Jack is gonna marry my brother?”

Race snorted, Spot bit his lip, and Kath rolled her eyes. “I would love to see them plan a wedding.” Race laughed. “Davey would be an anxious mess the entire time, and Jack wouldn’t know how to choose anything.”

“If they get married, they’ll elope.” Kath noted, running a hand through Sarah’s hair.

Spot looked up at Race. “Why didn’t we elope?” He said, with mock-hopelessness.

Race shook his head. “Don’t tempt me.” He said, and then took the wine back from Sarah.

The room dissolved into laughter, and he pulled Spot tighter into his side, grinning.

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT MESSAGE PLEASE READ:
> 
> hello beautiful people. i wanna start by apologizing for not posting yesterday which isn’t that important but feels important to me. any of you who have read my spralmer fic ‘quirks’ know that i suffer from depressive episodes a few times a year, and unfortunately, i felt the beginnings of one coming on yesterday and freaked out a bit about it. for my own personal mental health, im going to take a three day hiatus from posting so that the worst of the episode can pass. ill try not to wait any longer than that, but im very sorry if i do. love you all very much, stay safe and happy out there.  
<333


End file.
